herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe)
|hobby = Stopping Threats Battling her Enemies. |goals = |type of hero = Amazonian Warrior |family = Zeus (father) Hippolyta (mother) Ares (half-brother, deceased) Artemis (half-sister) Antiope (aunt, deceased) |friends = Etta Candy Batman Superman Lois Lane Cyborg The Flash Aquaman Alfred Pennyworth |enemies = Ares (deceased) Central Powers Doctor Poison General Ludendorff Imperial German Soldiers Cheetah Lex Luthor Doomsday Slipknot Steppenwolf Parademons}} Wonder Woman '''(also known as '''Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira) is the overall tritagonist of the DC Extended Universe. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and Zeus. She also serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent. A century later, she helped the alien superhero Superman and co-founded the valiant Justice League with the vigilante Batman. She is the deuteragonist of the 2016 film and the second installment of the DC Extended Universe, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. She also appears as the eponymous titular main protagonist of her 2017 standalone film, Wonder Woman, and returns as one of the five titular main protagonists of the 2017 film Justice League, and will be the eponymous titular main protagonist of the upcoming sequel to her standalone film, Wonder Woman 1984. She is portrayed by the Israeli model and actress Gal Gadot, who also portrayed Gisele Yashar in the Fast and the Furious Series, and Shank in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Early life Diana was born approximately 5,000 thousands years ago (in the 2980s BCE), on the Island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian god Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. In the films ''Wonder Woman'' Before she was Wonder Woman, she was Diana, princess of the Amazons, trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised on a sheltered island paradise, Diana meets an American pilot who tells her about the massive conflict that's raging in the outside world. Convinced that she can stop the threat, Diana leaves her home for the first time. Fighting alongside men in a war to end all wars, she finally discovers her full powers and true destiny. ''Wonder Woman 1984'' To be announced. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Bruce attends a gala at LexCorp to steal encrypted data from the company's mainframe, but has it taken from him by an antiquities dealer named Diana Prince; she eventually returns it to Bruce. Diana Prince arrives unexpectedly; revealing her metahuman nature, she joins forces with Batman and Superman to eliminate the creature ''Justice League'' She returns in the crossover cinematic adaptation of Justice League. Personality Diana is described as a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equality, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons with outrage why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity and Earth's protection. Powers and Abilities Powers Olympian Goddess-Amazon Hybrid: As daughter of the king of the Olympians Gods, Zeus and the Queen of Amazons, Hippolyta, Wonder Woman possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes that surpass many other powerful beings, with only her father, her older brother and Superman being known to surpass her in power. As the warrior princess of Themyscira, Wonder Woman trained in the arts of battle, which she has practiced for centuries. She is recognized as relying solely on her superior fighting ability, strength and near invulnerability. Wonder Woman generally restrains her divine power unless she fights against someone with the same strength and durability, due to the destruction that it can cause to the environment. *'Superhuman Strength': Wonder Woman, as a demigod, has incredible superhuman strength, although not nearly at the same level as Ares, Superman or Doomsday. Therefore, even before reaching her maximum potential, Wonder Woman has defeated many amazons during her training, knocking down one with a bow and the other with her shield. She was also able to eventually overtake Antiope and with a kick, disarm her of her sword. During a fight in a bar, Wonder Woman was able to easily throw a man across a room with swift motion of her hand. Wonder Woman was able to withstand a hail of bullets in her shield (although it took considerable effort), knocked down many German soldiers with her shield and lasso, deflected a missile with her shield and threw an armored Ehrhardt EV 4. She also defeated the mighty metahuman General Luderdorff in a brief but intense struggle. During her fight against Ares, Wonder Woman was able to stay in combat against the God of War, albeit with considerable effort and Ares being greatly weakened from his defeat by Zeus. After reaching her full potential as a demigod, Wonder Woman knocked down a small German battalion with only her strength, carried a very large Mark IV tank and finally she was able to fight almost evenly with Ares, although only through her divine power was she able to truly defeat him. Wonder Woman was also able to make the monster Doomsday stagger with her blows, stopping a massive blow of the Kryptonian deformity with her sword, and could even bring it down with a blow of his shield on the feet of the latter. She could also fight on two occasions almost evenly with Steppenwolf, blocking a massive blow from the latter's Electro Axe with her shield and even grabbing it from the waist and knocking it down through a concrete wall and crashing it against a wall, although all this with considerable effort and the use of her weapons. Wonder Woman was able to briefly hold her own against a resurrected Superman, causing him to back off a bit with his shield and leave him for a dazed for a few seconds with a blow to his head (and even generating a shock wave with the headbutt), although she was ultimately overpowered and defeated by the Kryptonian. **'Super Leaps': Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly, while fighting Doomsday. Even when she was only a child, Wonder Woman could jump great distances. *'Superhuman Durability': The skin, muscle and bone tissue of Wonder Woman has a density much greater than a human being (and even most meta humans) and is almost invulnerable. Even when as a child, Diana could jump long distances without hurting herself. While training with the other Amazons, Wonder Woman was not much affected by their attacks, especially from strong Amazons like Antiope and Artemis, as well as resisting blows of an enhanced General Ludendorff. Wonder Woman's durability allowed her to withstand blows from Ares, despite the considerably greater power of the God of War, as well as a direct hit from a sword built by Ares, an explosion of lightning that sent her flying and left her somewhat dazed, and even a tremendous explosion that left her dazed and almost deaf for a few minutes. After reaching her full potential as a demigoddess, Wonder Woman became considerably more durable, enough to withstand the massive blows of the Doomsday monster, being sent flying several times by the monster and leaving completely unscathed. She was also able to resist the lightning, thermal vision and waves of electric shocks of Doomsday, being blasted by the thermal thick beam without suffering any type of injury. Wonder Woman came out completely unscathed and without a scratch from her fierce battles with Steppenwolf and Superman, even though Steppenwolf hit her constantly with her Electro Axe and Superman hit her hard enough to leave her incapacitated. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of the powerful impacts, they only make her stumble and knock her down briefly, leaving her unscathed, with Wonder Woman even smiling after a mighty Doomsday blow knocked her away (appreciating the power of a worthy opponent), and quickly rises to face the monster again with renewed ferocity. However, Wonder Woman can be wounded by very sharp objects, such as bullets and blades. She usually compensates for this with her healing factor and her immensely durable battle armor along with her Bracelets of Submission and her indestructible shield. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal wounds at superhuman rates. During a battle between invading German soldiers and Amazons on Themyscira, Diana sustained a mild cut to her upper arm, which healed completely later that day. However, catastrophic wounds such as decapitation or having vital organs (such as her heart or brain) pierced, would kill her. **'Poison Immunity': Wonder Woman was able to walk right through a cloud of Dr. Poison's extra lethal hydrogen-based mustard gas without suffocating, and with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Speed': Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or the Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets, even many bullets at once, as she is fast enough to see them flying in the air (as if they were moving in slow motion). Thus, she was fast enough to get up from her seat and disarm a man of his gun and toss him across a room in seconds, to leave Lex Luthor's fundraiser before Bruce managed to reach her, to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly use the Sword of Athena to slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. Indeed, Wonder Woman appeared as a blur when charging back at Doomsday after being knocked back by him. She was also capable of landing blows on Superman, even though she was outmatched. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Wonder Woman's speed extends to her reflexes as well, even if she is not moving at superspeed, as when a World War I German soldier fired his gun past her, the bullet appeared to be moving in slow motion from her perspective. She repeatedly used this skill to deflect bullets with her Bracelets of Submission and block the blows of her opponents with ease. 100 years later, Wonder Woman's reflexes improve further, to the point that she was able to block all of the rapid machine-gun shots of a British terrorist with her bracelets, leaving the people standing behind her unscathed. Also, when she dropped her sword mid-battle with Parademons, Wonder Woman was able to perceive Flash super speeding towards her fallen weapon, and hence outstretched her hand while he returned the sword to her grasp. Her reflexes were not powerful enough to contend with those of Flash or resurrected Superman, however, as Superman managed to grasp Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission before she could clash them. *'Superhuman Agility': Wonder Woman has a superhuman level of agility, allowing her to jump up immense distances and come down in elaborate somersaults, to swiftly and easily take down many World War I soldiers, while dodging and weaving around their attacks, and to even dodge quite a few attacks from the equally fast Ares and Doomsday. *'Superhuman Stamina': Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battles with Ares, Doomsday, Steppenwolf, and a resurrected Superman, despite her being considerably pressured by all of them. *'Superhuman Senses': Wonder Woman, due to her demigoddess physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced, much like those of Superman. This allowed her to clearly see Steve Trevor from miles away when his plane crash-landed near Themyscira. *'Immortality': Wonder Woman, due to being an Amazon, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 800 years old (having been born right after the War of the Gods), and having been present in "Man's World" since World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far (though still roughly millenia younger than Enchantress, and even more so than Ares and Steppenwolf), making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. *'Divine Energy Generation': Wonder Woman, by clashing her Bracelets of Submission together, can release a huge spherical blast of orange (or sometimes white-hot) energy, with it being powerful enough to accidentally injure Antiope, send the mighty gods Ares and Steppenwolf flying, and even make the gigantic monster Doomsday get pushed back from the force of it.At full power, Wonder Woman could generate these shock-waves from her body, notably to destroy the restrains Ares put her in, as well as shielding herself with it, as the debris Ares sent flying at her disintegrated against the invisible field as she built up her attack. She could also freeze the momentum of targets in front of her, causing Ares to be forcibly suspending in the air when he tried flying into her before she blasted him away. Wonder Woman can also transmit this energy through her shield, since when she struck one of her bracelets with her shield she generated an energy wave that knocked down a bridge and, to Cyborg and Steppenwolf with it. *'Electrokinesis': Wonder Woman, as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus, has some degree of power over divine lightning, as she caught, absorbed and then redirected the tremendous torrents right back at the God of War, killing him. *'Levitation': Wonder Woman possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air, though it is not quite as advanced as the flight power of a Kryptonian or Old God. While defeating Ares, she leapt into the air, and hovered for a few seconds, before gently floating down. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Wonder Woman, having been trained in combat tactics by Menalippe and Antiope, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (being at least on par with Batman), a master of a vast array of uniquely martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of melee weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds" (which includes even the fearsome God of War Ares himself). Wonder Woman swiftly became the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills eventually becoming enough to rival even those of her mentor Antiope and ultimately surpassing her upon acquiring full potential, due to the latter (upon Hippolyta's insistence) training her much harder than any Amazon ever before her. Hence, Wonder Woman defeated the notorious Slipknot with effortless ease, as well as many World War I soldiers (even the enhanced General Ludendorff was defeated and killed relatively quickly by her), and numerous Parademons single-handedly, seamlessly incorporating hand-to-hand combat, sword sashes with the god killer (and later with the Sword of Athena), and her Lasso of Hestia against them in her own personalized formidable style. Indeed, Wonder Woman's tremendous skill and exceptionally versatile style make her capable of effectively holding her own against either more experienced or more powerful opponents, even the mighty God of War Ares (albeit only with considerable effort and initial failure, given his superior combat experience, and her need to use a non-violent mindset), the New God Steppenwolf, an enraged resurrected Superman, and the gigantic Doomsday, with her managing to temporarily knock the latter fearsome monster down (by smashing his feet from under him with her shield), and even temporarily restrain him with her Lasso of Hestia, as well as cut off his right arm with the Sword of Athena. Indeed, had Doomsday not had his incredibly adaptable healing factor, it is safe to assume that Wonder Woman's tremendous combat skills would have allowed her to ultimately defeat him. Moreover, even when Wonder Woman's sword was destroyed by Ares, she still held her own against the more powerful Old God. However, although she put up a considerable fight, Wonder Woman was ultimately fairly quickly defeated by the resurrected Superman, and was only saved by Lois Lane's timely intervention. **'Master Swordswoman': Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical god killer sword (and later the Sword of Athena) in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to slash at enemy soldiers with her sword even while racing past on horseback, to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car hurled at her by Doomsday with the Sword of Athena, to later do the same to massive piece of debris hurled at her by resurrected Superman, and to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her mortal battle with the monster, delivering wounds that would have otherwise been lethal, had it not been for the monster's incredible healing factor and adaptive evolution. **'Master Lassoer': Wonder Woman is extremely skilled at combatively wielding her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia, notably using it to stop an escaping German spy, to take down numerous German soldiers in World War I battles, to retrain a British terrorist leader, to restrain and defeat General Ludendorff, to hold her own against Ares after getting her sword destroyed, to restrain a resurrected Superman (albeit unsuccessfully), and to even restrain Doomsday himself. **'Expert Archer': Wonder Woman, despite hardly ever using a bow and arrows in combat, is nonetheless highly skilled in utilizing them, having received elite archery training from her aunt Antiope. *'Expert Rider': Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. *'Stealth': Wonder Woman, while not quite on par with Batman, is exceptionally stealthy, as she was able to quickly sneak away from Chief and Charlie (to General Ludendorff's gala), and later to steal the hacking device that Bruce Wayne had plugged into the LexCorp Industries servers, and later leave it in his car, without getting caught on either occasion. Later, Wonder Woman noticed Cyborg spying at her and Batman from a distance, and shortly thereafter, along with Batman and Cyborg, she was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner Gordon turned away for a moment, and even Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. Wonder Woman even managed to enter the highly-secure Batcave itself on her own, impressing Batman. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Wonder Woman is extremely intelligent, wise, well-read, perceptive, and sophisticated, primarily due to her tremendously long immortal lifespan, natural fluency in all human languages (even dead ones, like Latin, Ancient Greek, Sumerian, and Ottoman Turkish), her having read many books even while still on Themyscira, and her century of living in "Man's World" after World War I, all of which definitely makes Wonder Woman the wisest and most emotionally intelligent member of the Justice League, despite her having initially been naive, headstrong, and idealistic at the time of leaving Themyscira with Steve Trevor. As such, Wonder Woman has no issues blending in with high-class society of "Man's World", she held her own while verbally sparring with Batman (with the extremely experienced vigilante having trouble discerning her identity), she was the first to realize that Doomsday's adaptive healing factor was energy-based, and she was the only one on supergenius Lex Luthor's metahuman list to figure out that Lex was keeping tabs on her and had obtained a compromising photo of her with Steve Trevor (possibly due to her having been once been fooled by another deceitful supervillain, Ares). She also displays a keen understanding of technology and biomechatronics, shown when Wonder Woman uses the Batcomputer, remarks on Cyborg's Mother Box enhancements, and when she deduced that resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box might produce a monster, like Doomsday. Wonder Woman's intellectual genius extends itself to her combat, perceptiveness, stealth, arcane lore, and antiquities dealing skills. **'Expert Antiquities Dealer': Wonder Woman, while in her guise as the human Diana Prince, is an extremely experienced genius antiquities dealer, with Diana's tremendously long immortal life and natural fluency in all human languages allowing her to accumulate an immense amount of knowledge on the subject, though (being an Amazon with Old God heritage) she seems to specialize most in ancient Greco-Roman antiques. Hence, Diana works as Curator for the Department of Antiquities at the extremely prestigious Louvre Museum in France, and she is held in very high esteem by the curator of the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, being swiftly able to tell that the museum's exhibit of Alexander the Great's sword was a fake, knowing exactly where the actual sword is, impressing Batman himself. **'Omnilingualism': Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages (even currently dead ones, which allows her to surpass even a polyglot like Sameer), as well as to instinctively identify a language's name when seeing it's written form (doing so when seeing Dr. Poison's notes on hydrogen-based mustard gas). Wonder Woman has so far been known to speak or read English (albeit with a mild Middle Eastern accent), French, German, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Mandarin, Chinese, Sumerian, Ancient Greek, Latin, and Ottoman Turkish, thus making her the most polyglottic member of the Justice League. *'Indomitable Will': Wonder Woman has tremendous determination and strength of will, since she refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, despite the Germans invading Themyscira having far superior firepower, despite the extreme danger of German firepower in-between World War I trenches, despite having to fight the stronger and seeming unstoppable Doomsday, despite having to battle the mighty Ares right after witnessing Steve Trevor's death, Wonder Woman promptly rose up, overcame her negative emotions, and kept on fighting, persisting until she eventually managed to gain the upper hand. Indeed, her indomitable spirit gave a renewed hope to the Wonder Men, energizing them past the point of purely monetary interests, with Chief resolving to no longer be neutral in the war and believing her story of the Olympians, Sameer finally admitting his passion for acting, and even the depressed Charlie struggling with PTSD finally beginning to sing again for the first time in years. When humanity's inherent potential for evil is revealed to her by Ares, Wonder Woman, while initially taken aback, ultimately rejects the prospect of alliance with Ares against them, even if that were to mean missing out on "paradise" on Earth, and instead courageously confronts him, as the god killer. When seemingly beaten by Ares (who was only growing more powerful from her violence, rage, and hatred) and overcome by the weight of Ares' words and the devastation of Steve's death, Wonder Woman recalled his great love for and undying belief in her, and was thereby able to muster up enough willpower and love to overcome her violent emotions and overpower Ares. While mostly stepping away from superheroism for 100 years (emotionally crippled at her inability to save the Belgian villagers or Steve, and by seeing the ensuing "century of horrors"), Wonder Woman didn't entirely lose hope, and it was fully reignited again when she witnessed the self-sacrificing death of another selfless superhero, Superman (who combined the phenomenal godly might of Ares with the self-sacrificing morality of Steve Trevor), giving her enough faith to help Batman found the Justice League. During the League's battle against Steppenwolf's forces, Wonder Woman was able to inspire confidence into the inexperienced Flash and Cyborg, assuring them that they wouldn't need to fight the Apokoliptan invasion alone. Equipment * Battle armor: Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. * Bracelets of Submission: Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. * Lasso of Truth: A specialized incredibly durable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. * Shield: A magical Amazonian shield that Diana uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is virtually indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. * Sword: A magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman. * Glasses: Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human being during World War I. Relationships Family * Zeus – Father * Hippolyta– Mother * Ares – Half-brother * Athena – Half-sister * Antiope – aunt Allies * Themysciran Amazons ** Artemis ** Orana ** Lieutenant Menalippe – combat instructs mentor ** Penthesilea ** Euboea ** Egeria ** Epione ** Senator Arcantha ** Venelia * World War I Allied Powers ** Sameer ** Chief Napi ** Charlie * Etta Candy – friend and sidekick * Justice League ** Superman – ally, friend and teammate ** Batman – ally, close friend, love interest and teammate ** Aquaman ** Flash ** Cyborg Enemies * Lex Luthor * Doomsday + * Ares – Archenemy, Half-brother and victim * Doctor Poison/Isabel Maru * World War I Central Powers ** Imperial German Army *** General Erich Ludendorff – rival and victim *** German soldiers/Huns * Unknown creatures from unknown worlds (as she has mentioned having killed many malicious beings from worlds other than earth) ** Darkseid ** Steppenwolf + ** Parademons + Behind the Scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League Part One. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. *Wonder Woman's nature as the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta comes the New 52 version of her origin. Gallery Gal-gadot-as-wonder-woman-via-newsarama1-e1406400373965.jpg|Gal Gadot's first appearance as Wonder Woman in Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice. Wonder_Woman_Gal_Gadot-poster.jpg|Wonder Woman's Dawn of Justice poster. Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 7.19.35 AM.png|Wonder Woman fighting against World War I German Soldiers Diana_gets_furious.jpg|Wonder Woman's heroic breakdown e.jpg|Wonder Woman Justice League poster diana smiling .jpg|Diana smiling at Aquaman telling the truth by accidently sitting on the lasso Diana and Cyborg.jpg|Wonder Woman and Cyborg Diana Prince in 1984.jpg|Diana in Wonder Woman 1984 Wonder Woman.jpeg|Wonder Woman's updated armor in Wonder Woman 1984 Wonder-Woman-84-Character-Poster.png|Wonder Woman's character poster for Wonder Woman 1984 Aquaman with Wonder Woman and Cyborg.jpg JL Team.jpg Raven and diana.jpg|Diana's cameo on a poster for Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Batman and ww and tf.jpg Trivia *Gal Gadot is the first Israeli actress to portray Wonder Woman. *Gadot is also the first Jewish actress to portray Wonder Woman. Link *Wonder Woman in DC Extended Universe Wiki Navigation pl:Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Knights Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Titular Category:Princess Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Feminists Category:Wise Category:Archenemy Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Paragon Category:The Chosen One Category:DC Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Superheroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Creation Category:Big Good Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Harmonizers Category:Businessmen Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:One-Man Army Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Role Models